<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>joys of teaching by JDKoopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739127">joys of teaching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa'>JDKoopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix comforts Annette after a long day teaching at Garreg Mach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FantasyFelannieWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>joys of teaching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Fantastical Felannie day 8: Free Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slam</p>
<p>Felix sighed as the door slammed. “Welcome home, dear. How was your day?” </p>
<p>“Oh, it was just great Felix!” Annette said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She kicked her shoes off, flinging them into the living room. “First, I dropped my class notes in a puddle, so I had to teach the entire class with soggy, splotchy notes. Then, I tripped in the middle of the lecture.” She finally went to the kitchen and kissed Felix on the cheek.</p>
<p>Felix wrapped an arm around Annette’s waist, continuing to cook with his free hand, then kissed her forehead. “That doesn’t sound fun. Something else must have happened though for you to be so frazzled when you got back. Did the students try to prank you again?” </p>
<p>Annette blushed, apparently just then realizing that she had slammed the door. “Sorry. No, it’s not that. You remember that kid I told you had been skipping class?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Felix remembered him. Anthony. His last name didn’t matter, he was a snot-nosed brat that wasn’t respecting Felix’s wife.</p>
<p>“Well, he skipped class again today. After class, I saw him chatting with his friends so I decided to confront him about it.” Annette puffed her cheeks indignantly, something Felix always thought was cute. He had to resist the urge to poke her face. “Apparently he’s skipping only my class because it’s a ‘waste of his time to study stupid music since he’s here to be a knight.’ Can you believe that?”</p>
<p>Felix put down the spatula he was holding, then turned so he was facing Annette. “He’s not wrong. He is there to be a knight. His time may be better spent training.” </p>
<p>Annette glared at him, and was about to storm out when she saw the smile creeping onto Felix’s face. “Oh, hush. You’re only saying that because that’s what you would have been doing.”</p>
<p>“Train during your class? Never. I would have a front row seat, and maybe stay for some after class lessons when I could.” Felix smiled, then leaned in and nibbled on Annette’s ear. She giggled and pushed him away, but her signature smile was back where it belonged.</p>
<p>“Alright, I get it. I’ll try to take it less seriously. I will have to discuss the importance of my class with him though. Like it or not, it’s a mandatory class for him to graduate.”</p>
<p>“Just tell him he can skip class all he wants if he can beat me in a duel. If he’s fool enough to take that challenge there’s no hope for him anyway. Now, enough about work. Food’s ready, let’s just enjoy the rest of out day.”</p>
<p>The two of them sat and ate together, smiling and laughing without a care in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>